User talk:MissTique
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Shadowmaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi MissTique. i haven't done much to this wiki in a while, as I've been busy with a Manta Force wiki I aso created. However, I'm going to update the navigation and background very soon, so it ooks better. Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:03, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Im Back Thank you for you edits. I'm a teacher, so the last few months have been busy. Starting to see some light at the end of the tunnel. If you want, i can made joint administrator, which will give you more acceess. I'll be fully back in 2 weeks. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:03, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Mornning from the UK I'll add you to the administrator list tonight, so you should have access tomorrow. Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:54, June 18, 2014 (UTC) navigational changes Hi :) I've began some structural/naviagtion changes to the wiki. It is still very basic, but I'm just getting things worked out in my head, It will look ALOT better once I've finished. Sorry it's a bit messy at the moment, but it will be worth it. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) No Problem :) & your edits seem to be good! I'm gonna try to improve navigation tonight, & make it look more 'pritty' over the weekend, lol. But I know what it is going to look like now! Speak soon Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Changes made tonight I've added and made many changes tonight, although it mightn't be obvious at first. Iv add the ThunderCat Marvel UK comic images (100+) and started organsing TV season. Episode numbering might be a little out of sink now, but I'll sort them over the weekend. I've also made changes to the wiki colouring, but I'm not completely happy yet. They'll be sorted this weekend too. If possible, just concentrate on editing episode pages for the next few days, so I can get everything sorted. Thanks for your edits Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply Your welcome to create a logo if you want. It's on my to-do list, but wanted to get navigation sorted first. I'll also add a merchandise and toy section before I log-off tonight. & any help from other people is always welcome :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC) season 1 and 2 or season 1, 2, 3, 4 Personally, i believe they are 4 separate seasons, due to their yearly long breaks between season 2 and 4. In many ways, the pilot episodes should be split from season 1, as there was a 7 month gap. DId you know, nearly half of the episodes have never been aired in the UK, besides some released on VHS. It wasn't until the DVD released that i actually saw the entire series. In relation to the logo, I would prefer thundercats lair or thundercats lair wiki logo, but I'll leave it to your judgement. Stargate TL1 (talk) 08:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Look GOOD! You changes seemed really good! I've also simplified the synopses I added on the season pages, as i they were far to long for this type of page. You can still read the official synopses on each episode page. The shorted synopses have been taken from IMDB webpage. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello. I've not got done as much as i wanted too this weekend, but I've also done something I didn't plan on doing either (especially comics). It's just gonna take a little time before the wiki starts looking more complete. I'm planning on adding a timeline, that'll include episodes and comics. Hope the logo design is going well Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:39, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Logo added Hi Stargate. I've completed the logo and added it to the site. Have a look and let me know what you think of it. Thanks :-) MissTique (talk) 04:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Logo the logo you've created looks fantastic! Thank you for sorting that out, it makes the wiki standout! :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Free to do what you want feel free to do what ever you want! i'm working mainly on the comic pages this week, as they are by far the hardest to create, due to the information being scattered. I'll do proper summaries in the near future. I'm not too worried about the episode pages, as they will be pritty easy. By adding title card images for these pages, you have made my life a little easier. Basically, you have free range to do what you see fit. Stargate TL1 (talk) 23:35, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Have fun As the dog would say from 'Tom and Jerry', "If you need any help, just whistle!" :) If you know anyone else, please invite them along! Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:35, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Characters I've been keeping an eye on the character pages you have added. THANKYOU! It's coming together! I'm still working on the comic pages, but I have got alot done! Clicking on images now take you to the pages :) Keep anything, just shout! and thankyou for inviting people! Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Short Break from comics Im gonna take a short break from the comic pages, and concertrate on tne PLOTs for episoides. So far I've added season 3 and 4 plots, but thery need some of the sarcasim removing. This will be done ASAP! By this time next week, most pages will have a Summary and an extensive(ish) plot, as I already have these to add. I've also added a SilverHawk section on this wiki, as that both shows were linked. What is your feelings about this? I know it looks alot, but this wiki will start looking more complete by next week. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:48, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Character pages the character pages look really good :) and we all have different ways of creating pages, especially if there is alot to create around the same section. so im more than happy to leave you to it :) Eventually, this will will have alot more information than anythin other version, it'll juust take a few months. I'll have a look at the show called 'Tiger Shark' tonight, as i never knew about this series. What did you think of the thundercat reboot? Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Font Page jusr on my iPad. i agree, the front page needs a complete overall, but was on my to do list. Do you fancy a crack at it? In relation to the reboot... i liked the style and some of the things they did in the pilot, but i don't like some of the changes, i.e, being on the same planet. Many people don't agree, but making Snarf mute was the wrong way to go. they made too many suttle changes, compared to the original show. But i would have like to have seen it go on for the season it had planned, as overall i think it would have been a good series. Better than many animation shows out there anyway! Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) TigerSharks Iv not had a chance to check out this show yet, but im gonna trying watchin some episodes on the web this weekend. We can deffently make some room for this show on the wiki, like SilverHawk. Do you know, if there was any link between original Thundercats and SilverHawk, besides production and cast? i know SilverHawk made a small cameo in the rebooted version of ThunderCats. I'm just trying to find a link between the 2 shows, on a story line level? &i't'll be good to see your design :) althought anything would be better than we have at the moment, lol. It might be good to see the ThunderCat font included in any 'Front Page' menu designs, i.e, anythin you can select.... if possible. Thanks for you contributions! Stargate TL1 (talk) 20:24, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Mock-Up Design I'm very pleased with the mock up design! Although, maybe change books to Literature so it covers both books and comics? What you think? It's been a long week, but I've finally finished for the weekend! Gonna catch up on some sleep! :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:11, July 4, 2014 (UTC) RE Mock Design Yes, please add the design to the front page! We can amend and add things over time, but it gives use a very good start point! At some point i want to change the background I added a few months ago as well :) --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) (Jeff) p.s. in case i didn't say, thank you for your contributions! Rules Having a pages about rules is a good idea. Any breaking of the rules should occur an instant ban! I'm not sure about fan art, but if it gets more visitors involved in this wiki, then it's something i can live with! I've nearly added all the offical and unofficial summaries to the episode pages. I've just gotta get the information into infoboxes next. it's coming together, piece by piece! thank you for all the images you have added so far! Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:38, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Vadalism if someone mistakenly messes up a page, then that is forgiveable. But vandelism, like renaming Lion-O to a sexual reference is punishable by the Sword of Omens coming down on your head! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Literature Section We can always adjust the Lit section afterwards, so feel free to do what you think. My opinion, you can always change something that been created, but you can't change anything that does not exist. Anyway, i'm gonna go see the new Transformers film! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Live Chat Just noticed the live chat window, as you messaged me! I've started chatting now! Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:03, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Contributer I noticed we had a new contributer, who had done some work on the VHS/DVD page :) I'm going to message Wilycub later to say hello. Where about from the world is he located? SPeaking of which, where abouts are you located? Stargate TL1 (talk) 09:39, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for inviting me! I hope I can be a useful member of this wiki. Wilycub (talk) 18:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC)